The invention is based on a steam cooking appliance apparatus.
A steam cooking appliance apparatus having a muffle unit bounding a cooking chamber is known from the publication DE 28 42 771 C2. The steam cooking appliance apparatus has a cleaning unit, by means of which a fluid cleaning agent can be introduced into the cooking chamber.
A cooking appliance having a cleaning apparatus is known from the publication DE 199 61 835 C2. During a cleaning process the cleaning apparatus introduces fluid into a cooking chamber of the cooking appliance.